Cinta?
by everything10
Summary: Hanya sebuah singkat cerita tentang Tenten dan Neji. Super duper dikit isinya. OOC, AU, abal, gaje, dan menggunakan bahasa GAUL. Romance atau gak ya? Baca aja diri. First Fic


Disclamer: ? Kagak ada yang punya kecuali punya yang diatas*nengok ke atas* boong kok...  
ini cerita punya Masashi-sensei... ehehehe

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, dan tidak banyak deskripsi. Oh iya, satu lagi, **MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA GAUL**

**Cinta?**

******Normal POV**

Di pagi yang cerah, terlihat dua orang anak SD yang sedang berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Satu seorang laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji, dan satu lagi seorang perempuan bernama Tenten. Mereka berdua selalu berangkat kesekolah bersama. Mereka berdua sekarang menduduki kelas 5 SD. Tapi bedanya, umur Neji dan Tenten tidak sama. Tenten lebih tua setahun daripada Neji. Mereka berdua cukup akrab. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat. Entah mereka memang bersahabat atau Cuma berteman dekat. Tapi mereka berdua benar-benar akrab.

Sesampainya mereka disekolah. Mereka masuk kedalam kelas bersamaan. Mereka berjalan kekursi masing-masing. Saling mengucapkan salam kepada teman-teman mereka yang berada di kelas atau yang baru saja datang.

"Tenten~~Sudah ngerjain PR?" Tanya seorang perempuan seusia Neji, berambut pirang pucat yang panjang, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"PR? PR apa?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"PR Matematika lah,"

"Eh? Wah, belum tuh!" jawab Tenten.

"Mau aku pinjami PR? Aku ambil dulu di tas ya," ucap Ino yang baru saja ingin berjalan kearah mejanya yang ditahan oleh Neji.

"Kau pinjam saja buku PR-ku ini Tenten," sahut Neji sambil menyodorkan buku PR-nya kearah Tenten yang sedang duduk sambil terbengong-bengong ria.

"Ah, makasih ya Neji," sambil mengambil buku PR Neji yang berada di tangan pemiliknya. Lalu Neji pergi mengarah ke kursinya sendiri.

"Wah Tenten, enaknya dipinjami PR sama orang yang disukainya!" bisik Ino sambil mengisengi Tenten.

"A…apa-apaan Ino? Malu tau…" balas Tenten gagap.

"Ciee… Udah sana kerjain dulu PR-nya. Sebentar lagi masuk tuh. Pelajaran pertama Matematika loh,"

"Iya iya… Nih udah selesai,"

"Sana kembalikan bukunya,"

" Iya Ino," sambil berjalan kearah Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan Kiba yaitu kedua teman Neji. 

oooOO00OOooo

"NIh Neji, bukumu sudah ku pakai," sambil menyodorkan buku Neji yang sudah di pakainya.

"Hn. Sama-sama Tenten," sambil tersenyum tipis, mengambil bukunya yang sudah di pinjaminya ke Tenten

"Wah Tenten. Jarang-jarang kamu lupa ngerjain PR!" sahut Naruto bertanya kepada Tenten.

"Iya Ten. Tumben. Kemaren ngapain aja?" Tanya Kiba juga.

"Kemarin aku pergi. Makanya lupa. Hahaha," balas Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar," gumam Neji.

"ahahaha," tawa Naruto, Tenten, dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Udah ya. Aku ke mejaku dulu. Ino manggil nih," kata Tenten yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Ya udah. Sana sana," usir Naruto dan Kiba dengan maksud bercanda.

"Ngusir nih?" Tanya Tenten pura-pura kesal.

"Nah tadi siapa yang mau pergi?" Tanya Kiba nyindir.

"Ya udah. Dah," sambil pergi meninggalkan ke tiga teman laki-lakinya itu.

Untuk sebentar, Naruto berfikir. Lalu ia mulai angkat beban, err~~ maksudnya angkat bicara.

"Neji, tumben lo minjemin PR lo ke orang lain. Gue aja tadi gak dipinjemin," Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Betul tuh kata Naruto. Tumben banget Neji?" bales Kiba bingung.

"Aneh ya? Kan sama temen sendiri," jawab Neji menghadap kedua temannya itu.

"Gak sih. Atau jangan-jangan lo suka sama Tenten ya?" bales Kiba mengusili.

"Iya ya. Jangan-jangan tuh," sindir Naruto juga.

"Gak tau deh. Lo lo tuh mikir jauh amat sih!" balas Neji agak jengkel.

"Kami diam!" balas Naruto dan Kiba serempak.

"Terserah deh," balas Neji cuek. 

oooOO00OOooo

**(di tempat Tenten dan Ino)**

"Gue rasa, Neji suka sama lo deh Ten," sahut Ino lirih dan tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Dia kan suka sama Sakura," balas Tenten lirih.

"Mungkin aja kali…"

"Terserah deh," 

**The End**

Aneh gak?  
Pasti aneh….

Hiks hiks hiks (TToTT)  
Akhir yang gak jelas gitu deh. Ahahaha.  
Lagian mereka masih SD. Jadi gak mungkin(mungkin sih) ku buat Romance. Ahahahaha XD

Plis Review dan FLAME nya…. ^o^ HARUS


End file.
